overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
May 3, 2018
Patch 1.23.0.1 Patch Highlights New Map:Rialto Rialto was home to Talon agent Antonio Bartalotti’s sprawling estate and the backdrop to the infamous “Venice Incident,” a turning point for Overwatch and Talon. The Italian government has taken great steps to preserve Venice, and the results are striking. Tourists visiting this picturesque town can sample the regional cuisine, enjoy a relaxing gondola ride, visit Galleria D’arte Omnica, or simply take in the sights with a stroll along the canal. NOTE: Rialto will not be available in the Competitive Play rotation until a future patch. Hero Updates Brigitte *Shield Bash **Cone angle reduced from 90 to 60 Developer Comment: When fighting against Brigitte, it often felt like Shield Bash was able to hit players who felt like they were out of its range and should have dodged it. On the flip side, when playing as Brigitte sometimes players would hit the wrong enemy in the middle of a fight. With the cone being reduced, the ability is more accurate to its visual representation. Genji *Deflect **Hitbox size has been reduced Developer Comment: The hitbox on Genji’s Deflect was big enough that it would sometimes reflect projectiles that were pretty far away from him. We’ve tightened up the hitbox, which should solve this problem while still fully protecting him from projectiles that would hit him from the front. Hanzo *Storm Bow **Projectile speed increased from to *Sonic Arrow **Cooldown decreased from 20 seconds to 12 seconds **Duration decreased from 10 seconds to 6 seconds **Radius decreased from 10 meters to 7 meters :New Abilities *Lunge **Press jump while in the air to leap horizontally *Storm Arrows **Replaces his existing Scatter Arrow ability **Hanzo can now rapidly fire up to 6 arrows that deal reduced damage but are always fire at full powers Developer Comment: The goal of these Hanzo changes is to allow him to have new options and maintain his high damage output, while removing the frustration of fighting against the old Scatter Arrow. Hanzo is now much more mobile with his new Lunge ability, and with the combination of the bow projectile speed increase and the new Storm Arrows ability he can now deal his high damage more consistently than ever before. Junkrat *Frag Launcher **Projectile size decreased from 0.3 to 0.2 *RIP-Tire **Tire movement speed decreased from Developes Comment: These changes are aimed at lowering some of the most frustrating parts about playing against Junkrat. Decreasing the Frag Launcher’s projectile size means he will have to aim a bit more carefully to land powerful direct hits and slowing the RIP-Tire’s movement speed gives his opponents slightly more time to destroy it before it detonates. Lúcio *Wall Ride **Wall riding is less likely to be interrupted along a single surface **Can now go around corners (both outside corners, and inside corners) without having to leave the wall **Can now land back on the same wall after leaping away, provided his leap takes him far enough away from the original jumping off point **Added a minimum time that the jump key must be held before Lúcio can ride around corners *Soundwave **No longer consumers ammo **Can now be used while reloading Developer Comment: Wall Ride has been significantly overhauled to allow it to function more smoothly across more areas of every map. Lúcio players should instantly notice a huge improvement in where and how Wall Ride can be used. In addition, Sonic Amplifier’s Soundwave ability was unnecessarily controlled by both a cooldown and an ammo cost, so we’re removing the ammo cost. Tracer *Pulse Bomb **Max damage decreased from 400 to 300 Developer Comment: Pulse Bomb was too good at killing tanks, who can be easy to stick due to their size. This damage reduction makes it less powerful as a tank-destroyer, while keeping it lethal against most other heroes. Game Browser and Custom Game *Fixed a bug that caused custom game invites to persist on the invitee’s screen. Bug Fixes General *Fixed a bug that caused the option “Invite to a Custom Game” to appear while in the Tutorial and Practice Range A.I. *Fixed a bug that prevented training bots from returning to their original position and behavior after being hit with an ability (e.g. Lúcio’s Soundwave) *Fixed a bug that caused bots to use the wrong route when tracking down the player if their target jumped off a ledge *Fixed a bug that caused bots to get stuck on the siege tank in the StarCraft area of Blizzard World| Game Browser and Custom Game *Fixed a bug that caused custom game invites to persist on the invitee’s screen Heroes *Fixed a bug that prevented Bastion’s Zwing Zwing Zwing voice line from playing if the Null Sector skin was equipped *Fixed a bug that prevented Brigitte from using abilities or Rocket Flail while her Repair Pack was in flight *Fixed a bug that prevented Brigitte’s Repair Pack from reaching an ally if she was stunned while it was in flight *Fixed a bug that prevented Genji’s melee attack from making sound effects *Fixed a bug that prevented Genji’s golden weapon variant from displaying its golden sheen when some skins were equipped *Fixed a bug that allowed Junkrat’s RIP-Tire to be immune to the freeze effects of Mei’s Endothermic Blaster *Fixed a bug that caused Junkrat’s RIP-Tire to spawn inside of walls *Fixed a bug that allowed Lúcio to move around while caught in Junkrat’s Steel Trap *Fixed a bug that allowed Lúcio to travel straight up using Wall Ride *Fixed a bug that caused Lúcio to lose movement speed if he landed on a wall from certain angles *Fixed a bug that prevented crowd control abilities from affecting Resurrect (e.g. McCree’s Flashbang) *Fixed a bug that prevented Moira’s flask from displaying in her Erlenmeyer victory pose when an Overwatch League skin was equipped *Fixed a bug that caused Reaper’s Hellfire Shotguns to float when previewing his Dance emote in Hero Gallery *Fixed a bug that caused the camera to not focus correctly when viewing Roadhog’s Mug Shot victory pose *Fixed a bug that caused Roadhog’s Chain Hook to float during his Footsteps highlight intro *Fixed a bug that prevented the laser sight from Sombra’s Machine Pistol golden variant from tapering at its end if her Talon skin equipped *Fixed a bug that caused Widowaker’s HUD to disappear if she used Widow’s Kiss while looking through the scope *Fixed a bug that caused the logos on Symmetra’s Overwatch League skins to appear faded when viewed in the Hero Gallery *Fixed a bug that caused the logos on Torbjörn’s Overwatch League skins to appear faded when viewed in the Hero Gallery *PC Fixed a bug that caused the game to stutter during Tracer’s Recall when playing above 60 FPS Map *Fixed a bug that caused bots to get stuck walking into the side of the Rikimaru Ramen Shop on Hanamura *Fixed a bug that allowed players to place turrets in unintended locations on Horizon Lunar Colony *Fixed a bug that allowed players to reach unintended locations in Horizon Lunar Colony *Fixed a bug that caused the pig head on the bike to float after the bike had been destroyed in Junkertown *Fixed a bug that allowed players to place turrets and Symmetra’s Teleporter in unintended locations in Junkertown